


In 1698, it may as well have been sex

by murderherforxmas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, F/F, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderherforxmas/pseuds/murderherforxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Party AU. Laura, Carmilla, Kirsch, Danny, Lafontaine and Perry meet at a party. They play Truth or Dare. Things get a little out of control when- well, you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 1698, it may as well have been sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Leave comments if you have any complaints or compliments. (:

You're drinking a cup of beer when you see a group of five people playing a game sitting on the ground.

There's a really tall redhead, looks like she's dating the tall guy beside her. There are two other redheads you also think are a couple, and there's another girl. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes and a smooth pale skin. You realize you're staring when she looks back at you and winks. You feel your cheeks burn but whatever, you're kinda drunk at a party so why not approach them?

"Hey, guys. I'm Laura, uhm, I'm kinda feeling left out here so mind if I join you?" You say with a little laugh. "Oh please, sit with us." You sit across from the pretty girl. "I'm Perry, by the way. And this is Lafontaine, my person, Kirsch, Danny and this is-" "I'm Carmilla, sweetheart" She interrupts and smiles at you. You feel your heart beat through your chest faster than it should but try to concentrate on the other guys as you wave slightly at them.

"So, what are you playing?" you ask. "We're playing truth or dare, we spin the bottle and the person it points to has to choose between a truth or a dare, it's pretty simple and fun so, shall we?" says Lafontaine.

Carmilla spins the bottle first and it lands on Danny. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth" "Uhm, is it true that you've had sex with a girl once?" "Yes". Perry furrows her eyebrow as Lafontaine yells "WHAT? And you've never considered telling me me?" she looks pissed. "Sorry Laf, it just didn't come up" "Okay then, next"

It's Perry's turn now, she spins the bottle and it lands on Carmilla. "Truth" "Is it true that you're currently interested in a girl?" She looks you in the eyes for a few seconds, then at your mouth and speaks. "Very interested"

"Oookay, my turn" Lafontaine says as they spin the bottle that stops at Kirsch. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare" "Kiss Danny" they say with a daring look. "Using tongue" "WHAT?" Both of them protest but, the rules are the rules. He leans forward and as soon as their tongues are playing he touches her boobs and she breaks the kiss. "Douchebag!" She says, but you all notice the small smile on her face.

After a few minutes, everyone else left and there are just the five of you. You're getting drunker so the game is getting better. A lot of secrets are revealed and Carmilla is still shamelessly staring and flirting with you.

"Truth or Dare?" Carmilla asks you. "Dare" "Kiss me" You freeze for a few seconds and leans forward to place a quick peck to her lips. The moment your mouths touch she grabs your shirt and pulls you closer, deepening the kiss. You part your mouth so her tongue enters it and you already feel something between your legs. She lays back down and you're on top of her.

"Uhm, guys?" "We're still here you know" "Whatever, let's just leave them here" Danny suggests.

As soon as you hear the door close behind them, Carmilla flips and now she's straddling you. She starts unbuttoning you shirt and it sents a shiver down your spine. You moan quietly but she hears, and you can see a smirk on her face.

Your shirt is now thrown on the other side of the room, and Carmilla is kissing down your jaw, your neck and- bra. She immediately unhooks your bra and it joins your shirt. She takes one of your nipples in her mouth while her hand takes care of the other, she bites it and you let out a moan.

Her other hand is now exploring the territory below your hips, she presses a finger against your center and "Oh my god" you say breathlessly. She takes your pants and panties off, and starts touching slightly up your inner thigh. She reaches your clit and brushes her thumb against it. "You're so wet for me, cupcake" "Oh fuck, please, fuck me" That's all you manage to say between moans.

That's really all she needed. She pushes two fingers inside you and you bite your lip to hold a moan. She trails kisses down your stomach and suddenly she's got your clit in her mouth. She keeps a fast pace and a hungry look and you can tell you're so close. She feels your walls clench around her fingers as you're about to cum and slows the pace so you ride out your orgasm.

You let out a loud moan and punches the ground. She pulls her fingers off your pussy and looking at you straight in the eye, she licks them clean. You follow her tongue with your eyes and flips her around. "My turn".


End file.
